


Loving You For My Entire Life

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dates, Domestic, Enjoy!, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love fluff :), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nouis, fluff fluff fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: “Dance with me,” he says without really thinking, once Niall is done talking. 
  “None of us can dance, though.”  “I don’t care. Dance with me.”





	

It had never really been a question, whether or not they were getting married one day, it really hadn’t. Ever since day one, Louis had known he’d make Niall to Mr. Niall Tomlinson, or if the younger man hated the thought of that too much, then that he’d become Mr. Louis Horan. Which one didn’t matter much really. The only thing that did, was the fact that after only a couple of hours in Niall’s company after their first date, he had known that he wanted to be with the boy for the rest of his life.

It had been a blind date Louis hadn’t even wanted to go to. All he had wanted that day was to stay in bed and keep weeping over getting dumped by his boyfriend of the time. Half an hour before the date, his best friend Harry had come crashing through his door, scolding him for still being in bed. After having forced Louis to taking a shower and dressing nicely, he had driven him to the restaurant.

Louis is going to be in eternal debt to Harry for forcing him to meet the most perfect human being in the world.

So no, Louis has no doubt that they’ll be married one day, the thing is just that lately he has been thinking about it more and more. He wants the beginning of the rest of his life to come soon, and he wants to start a family with Niall. He wants to be able to say fuck you to everyone who tries to flirt with his loved one, because if they first were married, then he’d belong to Louis, and honestly Louis has no bigger wish than for Niall to be his for the rest of their lives. To be able to love him forever.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Niall groans unhappily. He mutes the telly before turning around to face Louis. “Why _are_ you thinking so hard? It’s disturbing the game!”

“Sorry. It’s nothing,” he mutters, and tries to get the remote out of Niall’s hands so he can put on the sound again. It’s not an important game for any of them, and more just to watch something, but he’d rather watch the game than to discuss possible marriage right now. He needs a proper plan, and everything needs to be perfect. He wants Niall to be the happiest man on the planet, so he really wants to do it _right_.

Niall just rolls his eyes, and softly smacks him over the back of his head. “You’re so full of shit, you know that? The truth now, Tommo!”

“I love you,” he just says in return. It’s the truth, but not all of it. Not the part he isn’t quite ready to share yet. Not the part of it, he still needs to prepare.

Niall snorts out a laugh, and mutters something that sounds a bit like, ‘you’re a fool’ before turning his attention back to the telly. Louis isn’t offended, and actually hoped that’d be how he reacted, because the only other option had been that he’s have continued pressing Louis to tell what was on his mind, and when Niall first decides he wants something from Louis, he usually also gets it. Louis is weak like that.

¤¤¤

It takes him exactly sixteen days, eighteen hours, thirty-six minutes and who knows how many seconds, before every little detail about the proposal has been thought through. Niall gets home from work around six, and Louis needs everything totally ready before that.

It’s just around five o’clock, and by now the whole living is totally unrecognizable. He has put up a dinner table for two, and there’s flower petals spread over the floor and candles standing around everywhere, making the whole room cosy and soft. He has showered and is nicely dressed, and the only thing left to do is getting the food ready. For once he actually thinks his cooking will work out, because he has had his mum on speaker ever since he began cooking, so she could tell him how everything was done.

“ _Now it just has to be in the oven for just around thirty-five minutes, dear,”_ she tells him, and he does as she says and puts the lasagne in the oven, which is preheated just like she told him to do earlier. 

“Thanks, Mum. You’re a lifesaver,” he says gratefully.

“ _That’s nothing new, is it now?”_ she laughs, before continuing more seriously, “ _Now make sure to do this right! We’re not ready to let go of that amazing boy just because you screw up. I’m serious when I say that if you guys ever split up, then I’m gonna invite him home for Christmas before you._ ”

“Mum!” Louis says with a whine. The wort of it all is that he actually thinks she’s being serious. His family seem to love the Irish man more than their own blood, not that he really can blame them. After all there’s a reason he fell in love with him in the first place.

“ _Just saying. Go get him, love!”_

He hangs up after that, but of course not before murmuring a quick ‘love you’ to her.

After quickly cleaning the kitchen, he puts on some music in the living room so he doesn’t forget, before finding a pen and some sticky notes. On the first one he writes _‘Bedroom first, LT’_ and hangs it on the front door so he’s absolutely sure Niall will see it. The second one he puts onto the pile of clothes he put out for Niall earlier, and on it the words ‘ _Wear me’_ are written. On the mirror besides their dresser, he hangs a last one saying, _‘Come find me’_ followed by tons of tiny hearts, just because he knows Niall will call him a silly dork when he sees it.

He doesn’t know where the time has gone because all of a sudden he hears the front door open, and he quickly moves to the kitchen before Niall can catch him in their bedroom. And of course he has forgotten all about the food in the oven, which looks a bit burned at the edges.

“Of fucking course,” he groans, because in with bloody world will he ever be able to cook a decent meal without ruining it? He even put an effort into it this time and it still ended up terribly. That’s it, he’s done cooking! Never again.

Sulking he takes the food out, and carefully tries to find the least burned place which he puts on Niall’s plate, which means that the part he gets himself probably is uneatable, but as long as Niall’s happy, then he is too. Hopefully Niall won’t mind ordering takeout later. He probably won’t, Louis thinks, as he with a pout gives the food one last look, before carrying it into the living room.

Just as he puts down the plates on the table, Niall appears in the door, freshly showered and in the clothes Louis had chosen for him. He looks bloody fantastic, but then again Louis is probably not the right person to ask since he’d say the same damn thing in every single situation. He could gain two-hundred pounds, dye his hair pink and whatnot, and to Louis he’d still be the loveliest person in the whole world, no doubts.

“What’s all this about then?” Niall asks bemused, but with a big fond smile on his lips.

“Date night. Thought it’d be nice,” Louis says with a shrug, like it’s not something he has used the whole day on, and even called in sick at work for.  

“It is. And you even cooked.” It’s clear that Niall tries to hide the smirk, but Louis knows him well enough to see it either way. He also knows him well enough to realise that he’s being made fun of. The worst of it all is that Niall is probably in his right to tease him.

“I might have burned it a little,” he admits, as he thinks he just as well can get it out there before the blond finds out on his own. Niall just laughs softly in return, like he isn’t even surprised. He most likely isn’t, but Louis aren’t hurt by it.

He pulls out a chair for Niall and waits till the blond is sitting down to do so himself. “Lasagne ala Louis,” he says cheekily, and as he hopes Niall laughs once again, before taking a bite of the food. He chews carefully, and his face is totally expressionless as he does so.

After what feels like forever where Niall still hasn’t said a damn word but just continues chewing, Louis can help but shriek out, “Well? Do I need to order takeout?”

“Nah, ‘s alright. A tad crunchy, but I’ll give it a four of ten.”

“Aww thank you! No one’s ever complimented my food like that before,” Louis says sassily, but in a way he actually means it. Four of ten is at least three better than he’d normally do. Thank God for mums!

“I know, petal. That’s why I’m your biggest fan in the entire world,” he says cutely, and actually sounds like he means it. How Louis ever got to deserve this boy, he doesn’t know, but he’s eternally grateful for it, and he prays every single day that he’ll never have to live without him.

They laugh and tell each other funny stories through the whole dinner, and Louis is simply as happy as he’ll ever be, he’s sure of that. Niall ends up sharing his plate of food with Louis, once he realises just how burned the food on his plate is, and they agree on ordering something in later in the evening. Niall tells him of his day at work at the recording studio, and about how him and his co-owner Bressie had made an incredible deal and is going to be recording with no one other than Ed Sheeran, an artist Niall has been fangirling about for years. Louis smiles fondly though the whole story, can’t help it really.

“Dance with me,” he says without really thinking, once Niall is done talking.

“None of us can dance, though.”

“I don’t care. Dance with me.” And Niall agrees this time. He puts down his fork, gets up on his feet and holds out a hand for Louis to take. Louis takes it willingly, and laughs brightly when Niall stumbles a bit as he pulls the blond with him to a place in the room with a bit more place to move around on.

Louis isn’t sure anyone could ever actually call what they’re doing for dancing, as they’re more like standing still and swaying slowly to the music, but it’s not like he cares much either. It’s nice and a great excuse for him to hold the younger man close. Not that he needs excuses. He can cuddle Niall whenever he wants without getting as much as a lifted eyebrow.

He isn’t exactly sure how long they stand there swaying from side to side, but he does know that for every moment that passes the ring in his pocket feels more and more burning.

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” he says, suddenly all nervous. Niall just hums in return, looking totally blissful. After taking a deep breath, he let’s go of Niall and carefully gets down on one knee, to make it all proper and romantic.

“D…”

More he doesn’t get around to saying, before Niall with a panicked look in his eyes yells, “NO!” and pulls in his arm to get him to get up again. “No, no, no! You cannot do that.” Louis gets to experience the awful feeling of his heart being ripped into pieces for all of three seconds before Niall begins looking though his pockets frantically, and seconds later dropping down on his knees himself. He winches when his bad knee hits the carpet, but doesn’t seem to give a shit otherwise.

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way in hell you’re going to ruin weeks of planning and waiting for the right moment. Louis my love, would you do me the incredible honour of becoming my husband?” he asks breathlessly, looking at Louis with shining eyes. He shows Louis the silver band with two letter engraved in it, _NL_.

“Jerk, you just stole my moment here,” he says pouting, feeling much better now that he no longer thinks Niall is going to turn him down. Niall just rolls his eyes, and pokes his tongue and Louis. Louis can’t stop the smile from breaking through. “Yeah, of course I will. You’ll never believe how long I’ve wanted to be able to call you my husband.”

“Only from the first second I saw you,” Niall whispers, saying the words repeating in Louis’ mind.

“Only from the first second,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nialliesmiley.tumblr.com/post/150601463778/loving-you-for-my-entire-life)


End file.
